There Is Another
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: The One Ring has been found and with it, the ultimate fate of all Middle Earth will be decided. Boromir of Gondor has been charged with going to Rivendell so to represent Gondor's interest. But he won't be going alone. With him is a young woman that is Gondor's greatest secret. Her name is Ophelia and she is, too, Isildur's heir. *Based off the Lord of the Rings Films* OC/Boromir
1. Chapter 1

**There Is Another Prologue **

_After Sauron was defeated at the hands of Isildor, Middle Earth found itself at peace. A hard won peace at that. _

_The Ring of Power supposedly lost in the sea of time. _

_Throughout all this the Line of Kings became broken in Gondor. Isildor's bloodline has thinned with direct descendants scattering in the wind._

_Finally when the One Ring is found and Middle Earth enters a brand new fight for its very freedom Aragorn, Son of Arathorn is the only one who can wield the sword Narsil and prevent the tyrant Sauron from rising again on the battle field._

_But what if Aragorn wasn't the last of this ancient bloodline._

_What if there is…another? _

**Authors Note**

**Ha! Here's another one! ;D**

**I've been contemplating how to get this one up for a long while. But for some reason I could never actually get it fixed the way I initially wanted. So after all this time I finally said to hell with it and got an introductory chapter done. **

**Well then let's see where this one takes us. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ophelia and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**There Is Another Chapter 1 **

Just another day in Gondor where the citizens are constantly keeping watch over the horizon at the looming dark, menacing, and thundering aura radiating out of Mordor. The people in the City of Kings see this as everyday life as they're on the alert making sure to keep the enemy army's at bay so as to protect the other kingdoms in Middle Earth from the Dark Lord.

For years the assumption was that Sauron was long dead, but in the legendary Battle of the Five Armies at Erebor that all changed forever. It was discovered that Sauron has been alive this time, but only partially, not at full strength without his Ring of Power which, thankfully has remained missing up to this very day.

That still hasn't made it any easier especially for the actual members of the House of Stewards. These are the people that have been ruling Gondor in place of a true monarch since the Line of Kings was broken.

Right now there are three in the House of Stewards who stand in Gondor's defense.

Lord Denethor and his two sons, Boromir and Faramir.

Both the sons take great pride in protecting Gondor to the best of their own personal skills and abilities. Unfortunately one is often favored preferably above the other in their father's eyes. Boromir is often seen coming to his younger brothers aide against their fathers approval. Faramir always does try his very best, but can never gain Lord Denethor's attention and favorable consideration. That's all Faramir wants, is a bit of acknowledgement only to find him deprived at every given chance.

It certainly irks Boromir to no end that his brother still goes unrecognized from all the good he's actually been doing for their people.

In fact Boromir just came out of one of these many confrontations, absolutely steaming.

Often Boromir would find himself secluded in the training yards to hone his combat skills or on a walk in the forests within their borders to calm work off his anger.

Today the path taken leads Boromir to a place he's never been before. So deeply occupied with his own thoughts that Boromir is completely clueless to the indication these wanderings have taken to a place that Lord Denethor has made sure that very few know about, including the person hidden within.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Boromir can catch sweet singing on the wind. Not sure he's actually heard something at first Boromir stops keenly to listen.

Once it's confirmed Boromir follows the sound until he locates the source.

To his amazement Boromir locates a hidden clearing where a tall ivory tower stands.

Here it sits surrounded by flowers and a tiny stream flowing through it down to the rest of the city.

Here in this place the tune is at its strongest.

Up in the window Boromir locates the person doing this.

A lovely young lady peers out into the open sky with melancholy, stitching into a handkerchief. Unseen to Boromir twittering is heard from a caged songbird nearby the young woman.

To his surprise and delight the young woman begins to sing leaving him oddly yet pleasantly entranced.

_._

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale_

_Blackbird_

_How is it you sing_

_How can you jubilate_

_Sitting in cages_

_Never taking wing_

_Outside the sky waits_

_Beckoning_

_Beckoning_

_Just beyond the bars_

_How can you remain_

_Staring at the rain_

_Maddened by the stars_

_How is it you sing_

_Anything_

_How is it you sing_

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale_

_Blackbird_

_How is it you sing_

_Whence comes this melody constantly flowing_

_Is it rejoicing or merely halloing_

_Are you discussing or fussing_

_Or simply dreaming_

_Are you crowing_

_Are you screaming_

_._

Just simply by mere chance this charming and alluring young woman happens to peer downward in his direction. Right then and there she spots him concealed in the trees and bushes that conceal this place from prying eyes.

Instead of glaring down at him in alarm and unwelcome Boromir notices a softness overcome her features as she smiles in his direction.

A light breeze swirls over woman making her hair flutter in the wind causing her to look even more lovely.

_._

_Ringdove and robinet_

_Is it for wages_

_Singing to be sold_

_Have you decided it's safer in cage's_

_Singing when you're told_

_My cage has many rooms_

_Damask and dark_

_Nothing there sings_

_Not even my lark_

_Larks never will you know_

_When they're captive_

_Teach me to be more adaptive_

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale_

_Blackbird_

_Teach me how to sing_

_If I cannot fly_

_Let me sing_

_._

From where she sits at the window in her lonely ivory tower Ophelia stares down in curiosity at this handsome stranger. Intrigued to see a new face after being met with the same ones for so long.

Who is he and why is he here?

Little does Ophelia know those are the exact ones Boromir is repeating in his head at this very moment.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a 4****th**** of July as I did!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**A word to the wise this occurs months before the battle in Osgiliath and Boromir is commanded to attend the gathering in Rivendell where he will stand at the representative. **

**The song you see her singing here is Nightingale Blackbird. This is music from the soundtrack in the Sweeney Todd film starred by the famous and well known Johnny Depp. **

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking.**

**;D **

**Also, some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ophelia and any alterations to the storyline plot her very presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**There Is Another Chapter 2 **

Boromir is unable to act any further for the time being on his very impulses to learn more.

For out of the underbrush in a separate pathway concealed by trees, bushes, and weeds steps a middle aged woman lugging a couple of large backsets on her arms. They appear to be pretty heavy, but the woman wearing servants garb approaches the tower.

Boromir is too far away to hear any words said, but, judging the distance between them Boromir can clearly see the women briefly conversing together with waves and smiles. Boromir can tell their movements are routine. What happens next surprises him in a way.

Unseen by Boromir there is a mechanism that can carry large amounts of supplies from below up top. The mystery woman activates a lever from her high window. It then quickly lowers a good sized platform down below to the servant. The maid then places the baskets on the platform and it's promptly returned to the mystery woman. It was ascending so fast Boromir assumed the baskets would go flying, but the mystery woman appears to catch them in time.

After retrieving them the mystery woman waves down at the servant and the old woman then takes her leave and the mystery woman backing away from the window into her home.

Once he deems it safe Boromir trails the servant until a safe distance is reached.

"You there," called Boromir. "Halt!"

The servant freezes and then slowly turns around with a horrified expression on her face. To the servant now it's plain that she has failed at her task since she has been tasked from day one that she is never to say anything about the young woman in the tower.

Tentatively pointing at her chest, the servant said "Me?"

Not beating around the bush, Boromir said "Who is that young woman imprisoned in the tower?"

Skin turning an uncomely pale, the servant said "Lord Denethor may execute me should I say anything."

"Well I am his son and heir Boromir. You have no need to fear about that," said Boromir, firmly. "Now tell me who is she and how long as she been living there?"

Debating on what she wants to say and what she shouldn't say, choosing her words carefully, the servant said "I only know what your father has told me over the years. The young woman locked away in the tower is Ophelia, her family name is unknown, and she's been living there by herself since she was a young child. No one is permitted in or out on you Lord Fathers orders. I bring food and other necessities to her along with whatever she requests so that she is comfortable. That's all that is permitted."

"Has my father explained why," said Boromir, brow furrowed.

Shaking her head, backing away urgently, the servant said "No, he never has and forbade us from eve inquiring about it. Now, please, I have to go."

The servant then flees as is her very life depends on it.

Boromir stares back in the towers direction now that he can no longer see it before he too heads back for home deep in the higher levels of the city.

There are many questions

That night is peaceful for Ophelia like any other.

With one tiny little change.

Ophelia dreams of the handsome stranger that accidentally came across her lonely tower. It brings ever more peace into her mind leaving her relaxed and rejuvenated when the suns rays seep into her home with plenty of warmth and light.

Ophelia awakens in her bed that overlooks her home. Ophelia smiles as she watches the sun make her hair shine and glimmer. The entire amount spread in width and length throughout her home. Anyone outside the tower may very well be astonished with how long her hair has become over the years. You see with nowhere else to go other than to stay home Ophelia sees no reasons to cut it.

Ophelia drearily acknowledges the fact that she must get out of bed whether she initially desires to or not. She has chores to do and these tasks she must do so alone.

_._

_Seven a.m., the usual morning line up_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floors all clean_

_Polish and wax_

_Do laundry_

_And mop and shine up_

_Sweep again_

_And by then it's like 7:15_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play the harp and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin_

_Then after lunch its puzzles, darts, and baking_

_Paper art, a bit of dance, and chess_

_Pottery, floral arrangements, and candle making_

_Then I'll stretch_

_Maybe sketch_

_Take a climb_

_Sew a dress_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering_

_And wondering and wondering_

_When will my life begin_

_Soon perhaps _

_A chance will appear_

_To take me away from this prison I live in each year_

_What is it like_

_Out there where the stars glow_

_Now that I'm older_

_Freedom might just_

_Be saving me so_

_._

Ophelia gazes wistfully out the window into the far off distance and the entire city of Gondor she can see and watch over without any of them being aware of her very existence.

When will her chance and moment come when she will not be alone anymore.

It is so very lonely here in this ivory tower.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**As you can probably tell the song you see her is When Will My Life Begin from Tangled. I thought it may very well suit Ophelia given her circumstances and situations she is trapped in. Well, not for much longer. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Ophelia and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**There Is Another Chapter 3**

The remainder of that day passed by the same as always with nothing exciting or out of the ordinary happening that'll create anything to brighten her mornings, afternoons, and nights. Nothing else to do other than find ways to amuse herself with the limited materials at her disposal until the next supply run by the single person Ophelia deems her handler.

So Ophelia opts to rely on her favorite hobby amongst the lot.

Painting sketches on a canvas and bringing them to life with an elegant stroke of a hand. Often Ophelia would sketch her precious songbird in its cage or landscapes she sees outside her window or whatever she can imagine them to be.

The inspiration is present, but Ophelia is unfortunately running out of room to express her artistic nature in her cozy yet small tower. Oh, yes, there's more than enough room for just her alone in this place, there's hardly any room for her to paint anymore. All the walls have been decorated with her own personal touches over the years so there's not an inch lacking it, but she's had so many sketched onto canvases that it might be practically impossible to fit too much more.

Ophelia has no idea what she'll do when that occurs. Best not to actually think about it and just take her mind off things.

Instead of painting animals or landscapes anymore Ophelia ultimately decides to change her directive on the next sketch.

That mysterious young man Ophelia saw outside her tower recently. For some strange reason his face keeps slipping its way into her mind no matter what she does around it. Besides the handler she has and the others before Ophelia doesn't get any visitors to this secluded section in Gondor. So Ophelia has been left to wonder whom he is, what his name might be, family, and purpose in Gondor.

So Ophelia does the only thing she can do in light of this.

Ophelia draws.

So over the next week since the sporadic encounter Ophelia diligently sits at her canvas carefully drawing the mans face from memory utilizing every detail of his face. It takes a week, around the time she should be getting a resupply, that Ophelia completes the finishing touches on her latest creation.

Afterwards Ophelia takes great pleasure in taking a break despite how much she loves integrating herself in something like this.

Never before has Ophelia been more than happy to simply sit and do nothing.

Yeah, that doesn't hold out for very long. To relax further all the while still keeping busy Ophelia takes her harp by the window and plays a tune as she gently shuts her eyes, listening to the soft noises carried by the wind that touches her ears. A smile tugs at her lips as the songbird chirps, serenading her with its sweet music.

Ophelia then drifts off into sort of a trance as her nimble fingers dance over the harmonious strings to the instrument, a beautiful melody echoing.

_._

_Far, far above the clouds_

_Soaring with the wind_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I walk with you along an empty winding road_

_We're far from the ones we love_

_And never can return_

_Never can we see again_

_The countries of our birth_

_When will I ever find a place to call my home_

_Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone_

_Far, far above the clouds_

_Against the setting sun_

_A falcon flies alone_

_Silent as the sky_

_I hear his lonely cry_

_Never can he rest_

_I long to spread my wings and fly into the night_

_Open this lonely heart to one who understands_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart_

_When will I ever a find a place to call my home_

_Sadness and lonliness_

_A falcon in the sky_

_When will I ever find a way to speak my heart_

_To someone who knows what it is to be alone_

_._

This peace is broken only from the sounds of someone approaching on the hidden path that Ophelia immediately assumes to be her handler right on schedule. As he footsteps slowly grow closer Ophelia hears them stop just below the window right where the pulley system is situated. The person below shows immense patience as they wait for Ophelia to finish her song.

Right when the song stops Ophelia peers down and receives an extreme shock.

It's not her handler.

No, it's Boromir and not only that, but he's holding the supplies Ophelia would normally have delivered dangling in hand.

What is he doing back here?

**Authors Note:**

**The song you see here is part of Tales From Earthsea. **

**Merry Christmas! Here's your present for the holiday!**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
